


Dental Check Up

by GabbyGums



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dentist!Len, Dentists, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyGums/pseuds/GabbyGums
Summary: When Barry Allen has his regular dental check up, he is NOT prepared for his new super cute dentist.





	Dental Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this lying around for ages and finally got around to edit this! Enjoy!
> 
> Loosely based on real events.
> 
> Thanks to slashbabe for beta-reading this!

Barry was shifting in his chair. He had always hated those uncomfortable dentist’s chairs. He was sure they were built to make you even more uncomfortable than you already were. He plucked at the paper napkin the nurse had put around his neck and sighed. He really hated going to the dentist.

Barry wasn’t afraid. He just didn’t relish the feeling of someone poking around in his mouth. When Barry had been small he had been that kind of child who cried and thrashed around during the whole check up. Most of the time his father had to hold him down, because, whether Barry wanted it or not, he was adamant that he got his teeth checked regularly. Barry had hated him during these moments. But he also understood that it wasn’t a punishment.

Later, when he went to live with Joe and Iris, Joe had been just as adamant that they both go to the dentist regularly. He still didn’t like it, but he thought better of it than fighting Joe over this. In the end, Joe had successfully inflicted the habit on him. But a habit didn’t mean that he liked it very much.

That day Barry had a very early appointment. There hadn’t been a lot of people in the waiting room, just a very tired looking woman with a child and a polished businessman. Barry didn’t like being here that early, as it was his free day, and he would have rather slept in and ate breakfast in bed somewhere around noon. But as he couldn’t reschedule, he had rolled out of bed and just jogged over to the doctor’s office without having a shower. He planned to fall straight into bed again later.

Barry shifted again and tried to find a better position to place his head on the headrest. Seriously, how could this thing poke into his neck regardless of how he lay on it? He had been waiting for at least ten minutes and he began to become restless. He just wanted to get out of here.

When he had got into the office and told the secretary he had an appointment, the lady had informed him that he would have a new dentist as his old one had retired. She mentioned the new doctor’s name, but Barry didn’t really care. If he was being honest, he couldn’t even recall his old dentist’s name.

Finally, Barry could hear the door behind him open and close again. He sat up a bit, relieved that he could finally get this over with. He turned his head – and gaped.

“Good morning Mr. Allen. I’m Doctor Snart. I see you are here for your regular check-up?”

Barry blinked. He was face to face with Dr Snart, who had sat down on a chair right next to him. 

Barry wasn’t normally that fazed when confronted with a hot guy, but the fact that he absolutely didn’t expect this, and that his doctor – did he say Snart? Wasn’t that the name of the mayor of Central? – set a completely new standard for hotness, Barry temporarily lost all of his higher brain functions.

He absentmindedly shook Snart’s offered hand, taking in the man in front of him. His handsome face had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, framed by a heavy set of lashes. A professional friendly smile crinkled around his eyes, the right corner of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. Barry couldn’t shake the feeling that, even though Snart was smiling at him, there was something dark about him. His hair was trimmed short and peppered with grey, the only indication Barry got that Snart was probably older than he looked. And damn, he looked nice. 

Suddenly, Barry was hyper aware of his worn LA Clippers t-shirt and his jeans which were a bit too big for him. And he didn’t have a shower this morning, damnit.

Dr Snart raised an eyebrow and looked down at their still entwined hands. Barry hastily released him and averted his gaze.

“Well?” he said.

Barry turned scarlet and stammered, “Yes, just a check-up.”

When Barry lay back down again he could hear Dr. Snart chuckle. Great. His life was just perfect. He had been in this room with this super hot guy for about a minute before he made an ass of himself.

Dr Snart rolled nearer with his chair and began to lower Barry’s chair. While Snart placed a mask on his face and grabbed some tools, Barry frantically tried to remember whether he had brushed his teeth or not. A lamp was pointed in his face, and he blinked, then the doctor was descending on him.

“Open, please,” he said, holding out his tools. Barry obeyed.

While Dr. Snart was having a closer look at his teeth, Barry was able to get a closer look at the doctor. As the mask covered Snart’s lower face, Barry was instantly drawn to his eyes. Really, these eyes were mesmerizing. They were icy blue, apart from the innermost ring, which was a shade darker. It was like looking into a crystal clear blue lake. And, ugh, did he actually just think that? He had written his fair share of cheesy poems as a teen, but actually thinking this? As a grown man?

But Snart did have mesmerizing eyes.

Barry also noticed how nice the man smelled. He couldn’t make out any aftershave, so he assumed this was just Snarts natural scent. It made Barry want to lean in closer.

“Well, Mr Allen, everything is perfectly fine,” Snart said and sat up. Barry immediately missed the warmth that had emanated from him. “Just a bit of scaling to do, I will send in my assistant to do that. Should not take that long.”

Barry sat up as well when Dr Snart held out his hand. He took it and it was only now that he noticed that Snarts hand was firm and cool, but not unpleasantly so. The corners of his eyes crinkled.

“I’ll see you for your next appointment then,” he said, shaking Barry’s hand, “Although I doubt that will be soon. You have very good teeth, Mr. Allen.” And he winked at him, released his hand and left the room. Barry blinked. Did he just imagine that?

He was still blinking and sitting upright when a nurse entered the room, smiling brightly at him.

“Good morning, Mr…” She looked at the file on the computer. “Allen! So I’m going to do some scaling for you.”

“Er, yes, please,” he said and lay down again. This was a really strange day.

*

It was a total coincidence that Barry was sitting in the dentist’s waiting room only three days later.

Barry had always been a bit clumsy. He walked into furniture on a daily basis, and he got so used to it he didn’t really notice it anymore and just went with it. The only reminders were the bruises up and down his legs and arms, but Barry didn’t really care. However, after he had met Dr. Snart, he had not really been himself. Barry had been even clumsier than usual. Additionally, his mind seemed to wander off every now and then; within two days he had managed to smash two plates, a bottle of beer, a vial, and he had run into at least four people. This had all been horribly embarrassing, but at least no one was harmed. At least not until Barry had accidentally walked into a recently polished hallway, slipped and fell face down on the floor. He hadn’t even had time to throw up his hands to catch himself, and so he had managed to chip his front tooth.

Barry didn’t consider himself a vain person, but he really didn’t want to walk around with one of his front teeth missing. Besides, his mouth hurt like hell, and he needed someone to check for further damage. That was the reason why he immediately went to see Dr. Snart. The nurse told him that he probably had to wait for a while, as the doctor was fully booked, but Barry didn’t care. He just wanted his tooth fixed.

But when he was called into the surgery and sat down, he remembered that _Dr. Snart, cutest of all dentists_ was going to treat him. All of a sudden, Barry didn’t feel that sorry about chipping his tooth anymore.

“Mr. Allen, back so soon?” Snart came in, professional smile already in place, and offered his hand to Barry. He took it with a shaking hand. “I hear you have a chipped tooth?”

“Yes,” Barry said and offered Snart the part that broke off. Barry had picked it up even though he guessed that it wouldn’t be of any use anyway.

Dr. Snart looked at it, then sat down and lowered Barry’s chair. “I will have a look at it.”

While Dr. Snart was working away on his tooth, Barry had plenty of time to admire those eyes. Barry just couldn’t put a finger on it, but these eyes enthralled him, captured him. He never came across anyone who picked his interest like that – except maybe for Iris.

He loved Iris. He had loved her more than anyone in the world, once. She didn’t choose him, in the end, and that was okay. He knew that they wouldn’t fit together as perfectly as she did now with Eddie. This didn’t mean that he still didn’t wonder what would have happened if he had confessed to her, but he was happy for her nonetheless. And there were plenty of other fish in the sea.

Like Dr. Snart, for example.

Barry realised that his eyes were not as blue as he had thought on that first appointment. Whenever Snart turned to grab another tool, Barry saw that depending on how the light fell into his eyes, they were either pale green or greyish blue. And when he bowed down closer to Barry’s face to see exactly what he was doing, he could make out the different shades of rings around Snart’s irises. Barry was fascinated.

Then, Barry noticed that Snart had stopped what he was doing. He was looking down at Barry with a raised eyebrow. Barry flushed as he realized that his doctor had caught him starring. He quickly looked the other way, fighting the heat rising to his face back down again. He did, however, wonder why Snart hadn’t drawn back.

“So, Mr. Allen, everything is as good as new,” Snart said, sitting back and recalibrating Barry’s chair. Did Barry just imagine this or did his voice sound somewhat huskier? “I would advise you to refrain from eating anything for at least an hour.”

Barry shook himself. He didn’t realise how time had passed. Or that there was a nurse standing right next to him. She must have assisted Snart, but Barry totally blanked on her. He gave her an apologetic smile. She pursed her lips, the corners of her mouth twitching ever so slightly. Her eyes switched between him and Snart.

Snart raised one eyebrow and looked at him concerned when Barry didn’t respond. “Are you alright, Mr. Allen?”

“You seem a bit dazed,” the nurse piped up. “You haven’t given him too much anaesthetic, have you?” She drew nearer and looked Barry straight in the eyes.

“No, Lisa, I actually know what I’m doing,” Snart said and rose. “Please be careful from now on”

He offered Barry his hand again. Barry took it and said, “Yes, sir,” which made Snart chuckle. The nurse beside him snorted.

“You don’t have to be so formal,” Snart said, taking off his mask and giving Barry an amused smile. This time, Barry couldn’t help turning completely red.

After Snart had left the room, still chuckling to himself, Barry slapped his hand over his face.

“‘Sir’? Really Barry?” He heard someone laugh, and Barry was again amazed that he forgot that Lisa the nurse was still with him in the surgery, cleaning tools.

She turned around and put a hand on her hip, giving Barry a knowing look. “Don’t fret, sweetheart, my brother can be a bit…distracting.” She winked at him. Barry just wanted to be swallowed whole by the ground beneath him right here and now.

*

Barry was very proud to say that from that day on he took his dental care very seriously. He was now using dental floss and mouth rinse on a daily basis instead of occasionally when he knew an appointment was due. He also found it necessary to treat himself to a professional tooth cleaning, and he was amazed at how well a job Dr. Snart was doing.

After that, he realized that his gums were bleeding, and Snart assured him that it was normal and that he should just use another mouth wash. Barry also discovered that his teeth were aching like hell after he had eaten some apples, but Dr. Snart reassured him that there was nothing to worry about.

And before Barry knew it, he had been to see Dr. Snart more often than he had ever been to the dentist his whole life. He reasoned that he had never taken this as seriously as he should have in the past.

Joe gave him an odd look when Barry announced that he was going to the dentist again, and he asked, “Barry, are you sure you’re okay? I had a hard time dragging you to the dentist almost all your life and now you’re going voluntarily?”

Barry was putting on his shoes and just smiled at Joe. “Aren’t you happy I finally take this seriously?” He turned around and checked his hair in the mirror. He could see Joe in the reflection, putting down his cup of coffee. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Barry his _I know something’s going on_ -look.

“Come on Bar, you can tell me,” he said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Then he grinned, like he had just come up with the most obvious solution. “Is it a pretty nurse?”

Barry whirled around, startled. “What?”

“I knew it!” Joe gave him a wide smile and stepped closer, grabbing Barry’s shoulder. “Did you finally find someone else? I mean, I knew you were pining away after Iris, but you really have to move on, you know?”

Barry just looked at Joe and stammered, “I don’t know what you mean. I have to go, see you later!” And he wriggled out of Joe’s grasp and fled out of the house.

The truth was, Barry knew he didn’t actually need to see Dr Snart that often. And he knew that he had a crush on him. But he also knew that he was a skinny, gangly man in his twenties, and he had absolutely no chance with a man like Snart, who was also probably old enough to be his father. Not that Barry would care about the age gap, but he also didn’t know if Snart was actually interested in men. And if so, how could he be possibly interested in Barry? Someone who couldn’t even form a complete sentence around Snart or stop ogling him like an idiot?

Barry pouted, kicking a can in front of him in frustration. Iris often told him that he underestimated the power of his big puppy dog eyes, but Barry had always been kind of a pessimist. At least when it came to romance.

He was so sure of Snart not being interested at all, but he just couldn’t stop seeing him. He felt addicted to those eyes. He had never seen eyes that could capture him like that.

Barry sighed. He knew that all of this was going nowhere. He knew he had to stop pretending at some point. Maybe this should be the last time today. Maybe he should try and move on. Maybe he should even just go and miss this appointment altogether? Rip the plaster off rather now than later?

No, Barry decided. Just this one last time.

He knew he was being overdramatic. But he didn’t care. No one knew, after all. Except maybe Lisa, but she didn’t seem like the vicious type to tell on him. Although, Barry did think that there was something mischievous about her smile every time he saw her.

Today Lisa was sitting at the reception and gave Barry a wide grin when he entered.

“Long time no see Mr. Allen. You can go through to number three, Dr. Snart will be with you in a minute.”

She winked at him, and Barry gave her a bashful smile. He liked Lisa. He hadn’t talked to her that much, but he liked her attitude. And she seemed totally okay with him coming for the most ridiculous reasons just to see her brother. Which, if he were honest with himself, gave him a little glimmer of hope.

Barry went into the surgery and sat down, waiting for Snart to enter. He nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He was amazed to realize that he wasn’t unnerved by the actual treatment anymore, but rather by the one who treated him.

He didn’t have to wait long before Dr. Snart entered the room. But this time, Snart didn’t offer his hand or greeted Barry as usual. He just closed the door, sat down on his usual chair and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Barry a calculating look.

Uh-oh. This wasn’t good. Barry’s heartbeat instantly picked up in speed.

“Mr. Allen,” Snart said, and Barry knew that tone was not a good one. “May I ask… what’s the matter with you?”

He cocked his head and gave Barry a hard look. Barry swallowed. “Wha-what do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” Snart started, crossing his legs, “that I have had a look at your file and you seem to be coming round more often than in recent years. And I must add that you never seem to have any serious ailment when I see you.”

Snart starred at him and said nothing. Barry thought that maybe he was supposed to say something at this point, but he really didn’t know what, so he kept his mouth shut.

Then Dr. Snart heaved a heavy sigh. “Maybe you’re not taking me seriously.”

He rolled his chair nearer to Barry, and all of a sudden Barry couldn’t take it. He sprang up from his chair, nearly falling over. One of Snart’s hands shot out to grab unto his arm to prevent him from falling. Barry’s skin started to pleasantly sting where Snart touched him. His face turned flaming red. He quickly looked away, shrugging out of the touch. He could hear Snart’s intake of breath, on the verge of saying something, but he quickly stammered a “Sorry” before he bolted out of the surgery and into the busy streets. In his panic, he had only vaguely registered Lisa calling after him.

Barry had, like every fucking time, screwed up big time. Not only that Snart found his frequent visits a bit dodgy, no, Barry had just acted like the biggest idiot in the whole universe. He wasn’t a teenage girl, for crying out loud!

Well, at least he could move on now. But he had to find another dentist. Great.

Barry realised that is feet were carrying him down the road straight to Jitters. After that encounter he really needed a hot drink. Preferably something with loads of mini marshmallows.

Just fifteen minutes later Barry was sitting at his favourite table with a big mug of hot cocoa. He didn’t care at all that it wasn’t the time for chocolaty beverages. He just needed some sugar now. Because, maybe, Barry just felt a bit like a stupid lovesick teenager who just needed to drown his sorrows in chocolate.

Barry looked gloomily into his mug, watching the marshmallows melt into one gooey blob. He sipped at his drink, shuddering when the hot liquid touched his tongue. Barry had always been particularly fond of hot chocolate, but the ones at Jitters had always been his favourite. He wondered what they put in them to make them so addictive.

Within a short period of time Barry had emptied his mug and felt slightly better, but he decided that he needed another one. He just wanted to get up to order another drink from the counter when he almost ran into someone just passing his table. “Sorry,” he said. But when he looked up, he froze.

“Mr. Allen?”

Dr. Snart was standing in front of him, take-away cup in one hand and phone in the other. He wasn’t wearing his usual doctor’s clothes, but instead was clad in casual black jeans and t-shirt, and he had donned a leather jacket. It gave him an edgy air, and Barry thought he looked unbelievably hot. It suited him far better than the blue and white combo.

Snart raised an eyebrow, then looked past his shoulder at his empty mug. “I don’t think any of these beverages here are good for your teeth. You should refrain from them.”

Barry gave Snart a puzzled look, then glanced at the cup in Snart’s hand. “Well, I don’t think that strawberry frappes are good for your teeth, either,” he said, pointing at his drink. He didn’t know where that sassy remark came from. Didn’t he just run away from this man’s surgery like a maniac?

Snart smirked. “I’m a dentist, I know what I’m doing,” he said and, as if to challenge Barry, he fixed him with his eyes and took a long sip. Barry could only stare at Snart, but then he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Well, in for a dime, in for a dollar. He could play at the same game.

“So you’re one of those doctors who preach one thing and do the other? Then maybe I shouldn’t take everything you say at face value.”

“You should. I’m a professional. At least when it comes to my job.” Did Snart just wink at him? Maybe he just imagined it. Or it was a trick of the light or something. Anyway, Barry didn’t know what he wanted to say anymore. He did, however, keep his composure. He already lost his dignity once today, and that was quite enough.

“I think it was very rude of you to just run out of my surgery earlier today,” Snart continued, looking serious again.

Barry averted his eyes and looked at the floor. “I’m… sorry,” he said, not looking up. “I won’t bother you again, I promise.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Snart said. “I… well…”

Barry chanced to look up at Snart, startled by the hint of uncertainty in his voice. He was surprised to see Snart chewing awkwardly on his lower lip, looking at something on Barry’s right.

“My sister tried to explain everything to me when you bolted. It’s just…” He took a deep breath, then looked back at Barry, surer now, and with the same mischievous smile as Lisa’s tugging at his lips. “You didn’t come to the surgery because you actually had dental problems, did you?”

At that, Barry rubbed the back of his neck and looked bashfully at the floor again. He could feel his cheeks heat up. “Well, yes and no, to be honest. I really needed that cleaning, though”

Snart huffed a laugh. “Yes, you did. Your smile is more radiant now.” Barry looked up, biting his lips. He couldn’t believe it, but Snart was actually flirting with him. This must be a dream.

“Can I buy you a drink Mr. –”

“Barry,” he interrupted Snart. The other smiled.

“Barry,” he repeated, and Barry liked how his name sounded when Dr. Snart said it.

He gave him a wide smile. “Sure, doctor –“

“Please, call me Len.”


End file.
